yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse
Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse is Fanfiction, created by MakutaDethos. Writing is still in process, but the first chapter should be published some point at the start of April. Summary The story will take place on location called "Eternal Island ", which exists between Dimension. Every few years, when dimensions and island are in correct formation, it's possible to summon powerful duelists from these dimensions, from the world of the living, dead and spirits alike. Unfortunately, some summoned by this ritual are sometimes eviler than the others... Events of Story take place of one of these tournaments and follow it from the perspective of people dueling in it. Characters Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yugi Muto * Yami Yugi (Atem) * Joey Wheeler * Seto Kaiba * Rex Raptor * Weevil Underwood * Mako Tsunami * Maximillian Pegasus * Mai Valentine * Marik Ishtar * Odion Ishtar * Ishizu Ishtar * Raphael *Aigami Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Jaden Yuki * Syrus Truesdale * Bastion Misawa * Alexis Rhodes * Atticus Rhodes * Chazz Princeton * Professor Vellian Crowler * Zane Truesdale * Sartorius * Kagemaru * Aster Phoenix * Koyo Hibiki * Jesse Anderson * Adrian Gecko * Yubel Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D * Yusei Fudo * Jack Atlas * Crow Hogan * Akiza Izinski * Leo * Luna * Kalin *Greiger * Carly Carmine * Misty Tredwell *Halldor * Dragan * Broder * Tetsu Trudge * Paradox *Anitomy * Z-ONE * Aporia * Elsworth * Jean * Misaki * Toru Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Kite Tenjou *Dextra *Nistro * Anna Kaboom * Trey * Quatro * Quinton *Vertix * Reginald "Shark" Kastle * Rio Kastle *Dumon * Vector * Alito *Girag * Mizar * Nelson Andrews Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Yuya Sakaki * Yuto * Yugo * Yuri *Zarc * Suzu Boyle * Celina * Lulu Obsidian * Rin * Shay Obsidian * Sora Perse * Julia Krystal * Kit Blade * Dipper * Silvio Sawatari * Declan Akaba * Gong Strong * Chojiro * Officer 227 * Jean-Michel Roget * Yusho Sakaki Mythics Duel School (MDS) * Dante Fiore * Lyra Alba * Marian Alba * Jonah Leopold * Fu Arashi * Darius * Ashlyn / D.D. Assailant * Kyle / Overdrive Teleporter * Alicia * Arthur * Mira *Crystal * Seira Crystal * Fuji Arashi * Lucy-Anna * Lucy * Yang * Leon * Bass * Luna / Agent of Mystery - Earth * Yarin * Hazel * Laila * Sylvia * Izami Nagise * Jace Duel Spirits * Black Luster Soldier * Maiden with Eyes of Blue * Buster Blader * Ebon High Magician * Harpie Channeler * Amazoness Paladin * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Gishki Natalia * Ariel, Priestess of Nekroz * Ritual Beast Tamer Lara * Emperor of Prophecy * Endymion, the Master Magician * Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz * Edea the Heavenly Squire ( the Heavenly Monarch) * Eidos the Underworld Squire (Erebus the Underworld Monarch) * Freed the Matchless General * Kozmo Farmgirl * Paladin of Felgrand * Mermail Abysstrite * Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince * Traptrix * Super Quant Green Layer * Ghostrick Witch * Elemental Mistress Doriado * Aussa the Earth Charmer * Hiita the Fire Charmer * Eria the Water Charmer * Wynn the Wind Charmer * Lyna the Light Charmer * Dharc the Dark Charmer * Warrior of Zera * Fabled Valkyrus * Red Sparrow Summoner Soul Hunters People sent to the Shadow Realm over the years, recruited by Prometheus. * Prometheus, King of the Shadows * Lich Lord, King of the Underworld * Van'Dalgyon / Diabolos, King of the Abyss * Yami Bakura * Yami Marik * Titan * Anubis * Tragoedia * King of Netherworld * Jinzo * Nightshroud * Trueman * Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World (Formerly Brron, Mad King of Dark World) * Dark King (Armor of Supreme King) * Invader of Darkness * Tavar / The Wicked Avatar * the Fiendish Monarch * Professor Viper * Red Nova * Sayer (Dark Signer. Made him carry the Sign of the Lizard, just for irony's sake.) Eterna Inc. The mysterious organization behind creating the Tournament. They seem to have connections to some gangs and have arranged some duelists of their own. * Gorz, Emissary of Darkness * Kain Fiore * Lucia * Versago the Destroyer (King of the East) *Gaap the Divine Soldier (King of the West) *Belial, Marquis of Darkness (King of the North) *Darklord Asmodeus (King of the South) *Draco *Dyno *Luke *Vulcan *Syner *King *Wolf *Pharos *Ghoul *Vera *Yuki *Yomi *Skull *Tyrant *Dr. Adrian Xenon / X3N0-RAX *John "Jackpot" Johnson *??? / "Mad Drawer" *Alesteir the Invoker *Ace *Zeta *Set *Jaiken *Craig *Rigel *Masked Hunter *Majo *Dust *Teo *Trice *Nova *El Shaddoll Winda *Evilswarm Thanatos *Steelswarm Roach *Duel Droids Other *Daisuke Gato *Hunter *Crimson Omega *Waylon Smith *Geno *Gina *Jackson *Volt *Seth *Thoth *Isis *Satel *Osiris *Vera Spyras Notes *I will run duels personally with program on my PC, but I will re-do the duels if they are too one-sided to keep audience interested. *I am not using Anime cards, however, or cards such as Monster Reborn or Pot of Greed. *Some decks are combination of their manga and anime decks. *If some names are weird... I have difficulties to come up with names. *Not every duelist in tournament will be shown to duel. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse Category:Fanfiction